


Cuddiling

by GayAsARainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are in love, Castiel is cute, Dean is cute, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural has ruined my life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm supposed to be doing homework, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, mentions of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsARainbow/pseuds/GayAsARainbow
Summary: The best part about cuddling to them is...





	

When they cuddle, it feels like the whole world is at peace for once. Dean feels like all is right, like he’s never screwed up before, that everything is fine. Castiel manages to pause the blaring lights and shouts in his head, and just focuses on Dean, and manages to forget about his brothers and sisters.  
The whole room gets warm and sleepy, like they’ve just had a glass of warm milk and a few warm cookies to sooth their sleep. The only thing worth focusing on is each other, their breathing, their dancing eyes, and the touch of each other.  
Dean loves being so close to Cas, and wrapping his arms around the angel. It reminds him that Cas is in fact still here, and for the most part, fine. He loves the scent of rain and honey that always sticks to Cas, it’s intoxicating, and makes him go crazy when Cas is in reach but he just can't grab onto him.  
Cas loves having Dean relaxed, not to mention he’s surrounded by his human. He adores the freckles on Dean’s cheeks and back, and will idly count them until he falls asleep. He could spend hours admiring Dean, from his lips down to his toes, every inch of him is perfect, and Cas often spends his time wondering how such a perfect man managed to exist.  
Dean’s favorite thing while cuddling though, is being able to drop his walls and enjoy a chick flick moment in peace, no longer needing to protect Sammy for the day, and just being able to be himself. His walls are down, and for once he doesn't dare putting them back up.  
Cas’ favorite thing is listening to Dean’s heartbeat. It’s steady and deep, and more effective than any lullaby will be in aiding him to sleep. His heart beat grounds Dean to life, a reminder that after all they’ve been through, after everything, he’s still alive. That he is alive.  
They’re content, they’re in love, and Sam and Gabriel definitely don’t go in their room and take pictures of them for blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short writing about these two dorks, because they need more fluff! Hope you brought your toothbrush for this!


End file.
